We request partial support for the 1978 Symposium on the Biology of Skin to be held at Salishan Lodge on October 8-12, under the sponsorship of the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center. This, the 28th Symposium, on Aging of the Skin, is already in preparation and will have Dr. A. M. Kligman of the Ivy Research Laboratories, Philadelphia, as co-chairman. The National Institutes of Health Institute on Aging has expressed interest in participating in the planning, contributions and possibly providing limited financial support. The 1977 Symposium "The Cells of the Dermis" will again be held at Salishan Lodge, November 13-17. It was organized by William Montagna, with Drs. Marvin Karasec, Stanford University School of Medicine; Peter Bentley, University of Oregon Health Sciences Center, Portland, Oregon; and Kirk Weupper, University of Oregon Health Sciences Center. The Salishan Lodge, Gleneden Beach, Oregon, was first chosen in 1968 as a Symposium site because it offers unmatched faclities. We have found this retreat ideal, and attendance, always limited to personal invitation, has been excellent. The 1977 symposium, "Cells of the Dermis," will be published in the July, 1978 issue of the Journal of Investigative Dermatology.